


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 4

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



L’eternità è... lunga.

Beh, sembra una banalità, ovvio, almeno finché non si comincia a smettere di pensarlo come un concetto astratto e lo si inizia a valutare nell’atto pratico: sapere che vivrai per sempre smette di sembrare un’idea di così facile comprensione quando inizi a pensare, per esempio, che hai appena sentito alla televisione che l’America tutta si prepara a festeggiare il Thanksgiving 2014 e ricordi perfettamente quando per l’Europa si diffuse l’eccitazione alla notizia che un navigatore di nome Colombo aveva scoperto, dopo mesi di navigazione, le Indie. Smette di sembrare qualcosa di così straordinario quando trovi negli scaffali dei classici, nelle librerie, testi, romanzi, poesie di gente che hai conosciuto.

Ma soprattutto perde molta della sua lucentezza quando fai il conto delle persone che hai amato, che hai ritenuto brillanti o infime, e ti rendi conto che le loro ossa ora sono polvere, che il tempo ha avuto ragione di tutti loro mentre tu sei ancora lì, col tuo bel corpo dei trent’anni, e cammini ancora su questa terra, con foto, ritratti, lettere e dediche sui libri come unico ricordo del loro effimero passaggio.

Blaine sapeva che c’era chi impazziva, di fronte ad un futuro di cui non esisteva una fine, ma sapeva anche che c’erano dei modi per fare in modo che l’infinito nastro del Tempo che si srotolava di fronte a sé potesse diventare qualcosa di sopportabile e spesso piacevole; lui l’aveva trovata nella musica, nel teatro e da qualche decennio a quella parte nel cinema, nella capacità straordinaria degli esseri umani di mutare sempre e progredire (o regredire), sempre in movimento, facendolo sentire ancor più immobile nel suo tempo perennemente cristallizzato, a cui cercava di dare una scossa affiancandosi a quelle creature la cui vita durava così poco e forse per quello spesso brillava abbastanza da attirare la sua attenzione.

E poi c’era Kurt – o Charles, Klaus, o Josè o qualunque nome avesse avuto fino a quel momento.

Non se ne intendeva molto della faccenda dell’Aldilà, doveva ammetterlo: la prima volta che aveva perso qualcuno era giovane e aveva ancora quello strascico di fede che prometteva che ci sarebbe stato un Dopo in cui avrebbe avuto modo di rivedere le persone perdute in vita; solo che poi il Dopo era stato cancellato dalla sua prospettiva di vita e la cosa, alla quale lì per lì non aveva pensato, gli era franata addosso quando Kurt, il suo adorato Kurt, si era spento: aveva trentasette anni, come lui, ma per lui il Tempo era finito sette anni prima – quello del suo amato, invece, era giunto al termine. Qualche secolo dopo la tubercolosi non sarebbe stata quasi più ricordata, archiviata nel lungo elenco delle malattie una volta considerate fatali e poi ridotte all’impotenza dall’avanzare della scienza medica: ma in quell’epoca era una condanna e Kurt non aveva potuto sottrarsi.

Ricordava il terrore e l’impotenza e un giorno, durante le silenziose veglie, si era reso conto che ciò che il prete gli aveva detto poco prima per confortarlo, che condurre una vita retta gli avrebbe permesso di riabbracciare tutti i cari estinti nel Regno dei Cieli e che questo era solo un breve arrivederci, per lui non valeva più – non avrebbe più saputo dire se prima lo avesse creduto per l’inerzia di una fede imposta come abitudine o se in fondo cullasse sinceramente quella speranza, adesso era certo che il Dopo non c’era più e che avrebbe avuto davanti un’eternità senza Kurt.

 _L’eternità è troppo lunga per pensare di passarla senza di te_ , aveva sussurrato una notte, al suo capezzale, lisciandogli i capelli umidi di sudore, una confessione piena di terrore alla luce tremolante di una candela, come se confessarlo nel buio rendesse tutto meno reale.

Kurt invece aveva aperto gli occhi, stanchi ma ancora vitali, e aveva stirato a fatica le labbra in un sorriso, _Vuol dire che tornerò a trovarti spesso_.

 _La reincarnazione non è prevista dalla religione cristiana, Kurt_.

 _Come se questo potesse bastare a fermarmi_ , aveva risposto con una risatina, che si era trasformata in un feroce attacco di tosse subito dopo.

Non ci aveva creduto: aveva seppellito l’unico vero amore della sua vita sapendo che quel pezzo della sua anima era perduto per sempre e quelle parole, _per sempre_ , avevano di colpo il sapore di una condanna; mai più il suo viso, _per sempre_ , mai più la sua voce, _per sempre_.

E sì, _per sempre_ era un tempo troppo lungo per pensare di attraversarlo.

Poi, molti decenni dopo, in un’altra città, l’ennesima in cui era scappato nella speranza di attenuare il dolore, come fosse un seguigio da seminare, era arrivato Charles.

Si era sentito in colpa per mesi, perché nell’istante in cui l’aveva visto nella folla, sedici anni e lo stesso viso di Kurt, lo stesso modo di camminare, persino lo stesso ghigno impacciato, aveva creduto di avere le visioni e, in seguito, aveva vissuto ogni crepa in più nel muro della sua solitudine come un tradimento; ci aveva messo anni per arrendersi, perché nonostante la differenza d’età, Charles sembrava averlo scelto con lo stesso fiducioso abbandono di Kurt e lui non avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo neppure se lo avesse desiderato – cosa che non era. Aveva vissuto quell’amore e l’aveva tenuto con sé negli anni, con sempre quel segreto dolore fisso nel cuore, a dirgli che era un doppio tradimento, nei confronti delle promesse fatte a Kurt e quelle fatte a Charles, che amava perché era lo specchio di qualcun altro. Non era fuggito, quando aveva dovuto per forza di cose confessargli chi era, come non era fuggito Kurt: ma la sua vita era durata più a lungo e, dopo aver imparato a veder andare via un amato strappato dalla malattia, dovette imparare a vederlo spegnersi nel lento silenzio dell’età, come una candela che, per quanto tentasse di proteggere dal vento, giungeva inevitabilmente alla fine del suo stoppino.

Aggiunse quel dolore al primo e pensò di nuovo che _per sempre_ fosse un peso insostenibile, una distanza troppo lunga anche per le sue gambe immortali.

Passò di nuovo il tempo, e di nuovo, quando credette di non poter più sopportare oltre, arrivò Klaus e gli parve una crudele persecuzione rivedere esattamente nei suoi movimenti tutto ciò che era stato Kurt; tentò di resistere, stavolta, negandosi quei sentimenti e tentando di tenere a distanza l’altro – le provò tutte: viaggi, assenze, arrivò persino a nascondersi in un hotel per giorni nella speranza di vederlo desistere nei suoi tentativi di vederlo. Finché una sera se lo trovò davanti, di nuovo, e non fece in tempo a sbottare perché fu l’altro a chiedergli, quasi in lacrime, _Perché non vuoi vedermi? Sono qui per te_.

E di colpo, nella follia, nel dolore e nel tirare disperato del suo cuore verso quel giovane uomo, non ricordò il sorriso di Kurt, pallido alla luce di una candela tremolante, che bisbigliava _Vuol dire che tornerò a trovarti spesso_. Poteva essere... _vero_? Poteva essere davvero essere Kurt? Poteva esserlo stato anche Charles? Poteva _davvero_ aver trovato il modo di tornare, ogni volta che la sua disperazione sembrava arrivare al culmine?

Non lo seppe mai con certezza, come non avrebbe mai saputo se esisteva davvero un Dopo dove tutte le persone amate potevano essere ritrovate: ma nel profondo del suo cuore seppe che sì, quello non poteva che essere Kurt; lo riconosceva nella piega ironica della bocca, nel modo in cui sollevava il naso in aria quando era offeso, nel suo passo lungo e sicuro, persino il suo corpo lo riconosceva, senza ombra di dubbio, nel modo in cui il palmo della sua mano si premeva come l’altro come fossero stati sagomati assieme o per _stare_ insieme, per ritrovarsi sempre e comunque, prima o poi, come amanti che si reincontrino dopo essersi smarriti nella folla.

Poteva essere una follia costruita dal suo cervello per creargli le condizioni per sopravvivere a quel _per sempre_ che sembrava soffocarlo e distruggerlo, ma in cuor suo sapeva che era vero, che l’eternità era un periodo troppo lungo per trascorrerlo a piangerlo e che Kurt aveva trovato il modo di rendere quel _per sempre_ srotolato di fronte a lui un lungo percorso costellato dalla sua presenza. Certo, perderlo ogni volta era devastante, ma era un prezzo giusto da pagare, a cui non si sarebbe mai sottratto, perché non averlo sarebbe stato infinitamente peggio.

Era diventato come un gioco, alla fine, come una bizzarra caccia: girava per il mondo, si riempiva gli occhi di luoghi, persone, musica, teatro, collezionava tutto nella sua memoria come in attesa del momento in cui avrebbe riavuto Kurt per condividerlo, come se gli fosse ancora davvero permesso di essere felice nel tempo che doveva trascorrere da solo, cercando di goderne e trarne quanto c’era di buono – e si accorse che, con la prospettiva del _suo_ per sempre ad attenderlo dietro una porta o in una strada di un luogo non ancora incontrato o percorso mille volte, tutto il mondo riprendeva colore e si rioffriva a lui.

Componeva, cantava, suonava, recitava, e ad un tratto, semplicemente, Kurt tornava e non poteva trattenersi dal sentire un groppo alla gola ogni volta, nonostante ce ne fossero state già tante – era sempre come la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato, ma era il frutto delle tante altre che c’erano state fino a quel momento.

 

New York rimaneva una delle sue città preferite: l’aveva vista nascere, trasformarsi in maniera incredibile attraverso i decenni, si era innamorato dei suoi teatri, della sua gente perennemente in movimento, della sua arte e della sua musica; era forse uno dei posti in cui tornava più spesso, malgrado i luoghi non mantenessero molto a lungo lo stesso aspetto, era comunque una sorpresa vedere che al posto di quella fontana c’era ora un grattacielo, che il paesaggio dietro a Central Park era mutato così tanto, lasciandogli nuove meraviglie da ammirare.

Uno dei suoi appartamenti era a Manhattan, ma camminava per ore, a volte (odiava la metropolitana, troppa ressa e troppi odori), in cerca di ispirazione o solo divertendosi di fronte allo spettacolo dell’umanità in perenne corsa in quella città come di fronte al più divertende dei documentari sulla natura; c’era un piccolo cafè, nella zona del Greenwich Village, in cui trovava piacevole rilassarsi, facendosi notare poco grazie alla ressa di studenti che sciamavano di continuo: c’era un tavolino con un divanetto accanto alla vetrata, abbastanza alto da concedere privacy e sufficientemente basso da permettergli di gettare un’occhiata fuori, e spesso sedeva lì a leggere, o a scrivere al computer, contento di sentire tutta quella vitalità circondarlo senza desiderare di farne parte.

– La July mi _odia_. Non dovrebbe essere permesso ad una donna così priva di empatia di insegnare a dei giovani talenti; dovrebbe _coltivarmi_ , non mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote!

Blaine trattenne una risatina: studenti, chiaramente; c’era la NYADA, un’accademia di arte drammatica e musicale, là attorno, quindi era probabile che la seccata fanciulla fosse una studentessa.

– Oh, non provare a difenderla! – esclamò subito dopo, battagliera, interrompendo un qualche sfortunato interlocutore – Dovresti essere dalla _mia_ parte, sei o non sei il mio migliore amico? – e di nuovo, prima che arrivasse una risposta, la voce trillò argentina – Oh, c’è Brody!

Blaine alzò lo sguardo e vide una brunetta correre verso la porta e spalancarla, diretta verso un ragazzo alto e fin troppo palestrato, per i suoi gusti, opinione che lei chiaramente non sembrava condividere; beata gioventù! Il campanello sulla porta trillò di nuovo, facendo entrare un altro gruppetto di studenti, e Blaine considerò per un attimo di andare, quando la sensazione di essere osservato lo fece trasalire: alzò lo sguardo e di fronte a lui vide un ragazzo, due bicchieri di quello che a giudicare dall’odore doveva essere caffè, e l’aria impacciata – Ehm... la mia amica mi ha dato buca ed è un peccato sprecare del caffè, quindi... posso? La disturbo?

Aveva una ventina d’anni, un ciuffo di capelli tenuto su da qualche prodotto sulla fronte, un bel cappotto lungo, probabilmente vintage, e una sciarpa al collo – e Blaine sorrise, subito, perché il battito che sentì mancare lo aveva preceduto anche quella volta.

– Prego – disse, accompagnando la parola con un gesto, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro per l’emozione trattenuta.

Il ragazzo prese posto in un angolo del divanetto e gli sorrise.

Gli porse una mano – Blaine.

L’altro lo squadrò, arrossendo, e la strinse con la sua – Kurt.

_Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever._

 


End file.
